Living In A Moment
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome has to try to live after she loses the one she loves. Is he really dead and can she continue to live on? Part Two in the Travelin' Soldier Trilogy.
1. Trying To Live On

A/N: This is the sequel to my story "Travelin' Soldier", which I suggest that you read prior to this one, if you haven't already. (storyid=1229156). A lot of this story references the other story, so not to get confused please read the other first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 1 - Trying to Live On ~~*~*~~  
  
General Sesshoumaru looked around the area where his brother had been killed. He had been on an inspection tour of the troops in Vietnam and had wanted to see where the battle had taken place. Granted he had not liked his brother very much, but he had still been his only blood relative, even if he was a half-demon.  
  
Aware that the members of Inuyasha's former squad, the alpha wolf pack, were standing behind him quietly he turned to their new leader. "This is were you said he disappeared." Sesshoumaru asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Yash was out front, like he always was, scouting when the attack started. Mortars and heavy weapons fire began barraging the entire area. We returned fire and finally had to call in a napalm air strike. After the fireworks we searched the entire area looking for survivors and found his dog tags." The man said, pain seeming to radiate from his entire body. "I am sorry sir, Yash, uhm I mean, Sergeant Inuyasha was a good man."  
  
"But, you never found his body, correct Sergeant." Sesshoumaru asked again, scanning the area in search of any sign of the hanyous' presence.  
  
"No, we uh, assumed when we found his tags that he was dead. They were pretty much toasted." he said as he pulled a melted, twisted tag from his upper pocket. Looking a little sheepish he handed the tag over to General Sesshoumaru. "Umm, the camp commander let us keep one of the tags."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the twisted burnt metal in his hand and then back over the tangled burned area surrounding him. Silently he handed the man back his brother's tag and turned to leave. The members of alpha squad shared a knowing look between themselves as they fell into position around General Sesshoumaru and quietly they headed back to the LZ (landing zone) for extraction back to base camp.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Kagome's day had been hell. Her mother had finally forced her back to school after being absent for over two months and everyone was trying to treat her as if nothing had happened. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her body and torn into tiny pieces to float away on the wind. Walking wearily home, her feet found the path automatically, her thoughts turned inward so that she did not realize where she was until her feet found the wood of the pier.  
  
Looking out over the lake, she walked woodenly to the end of the pier and sat down heavily. Ever since Sesshoumaru had broken her out of her self- imposed trance, she had ended up here every day. Memories of that night would flood back through her and her cries of anguish could be heard drifting over the water. Today was no different, as tears began to fall steadily down her cheeks. Burying her head in her hands, her sobs grew louder until she was screaming her anguish to the world.  
  
~ How I wished that Inuyasha had never entered her life! I wish that Sesshoumaru had never came to give her the letter, waking her from the painless existence she had forced herself into! ~ she raged inwardly.  
  
~ No! ~ she thought suddenly the tears stopping as she jerked herself upright. ~ I could never have wished that Inuyasha hadn't entered my life. He gave me something more important than I'll ever get in my life again. His love. ~  
  
Standing up awkwardly, she looked out over the lake as the sun began to set and sparkle on the water. He wouldn't want her to grieve like this. He would want her to continue on and as he had said in his letter, they would meet again in another life. She needed to continue living for him, though she felt that she could never love again, she had to at least begin to live again. For him.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Can she continue on? Only time will tell. Please let me know what you think of this story.  
  
Remember Reviews + You = My Inspiration, Your Chapter Updates.  
  
Thanks for Reading. ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	2. Dead Really Isn't Dead Until You See The...

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 2 - Dead Really Isn't Dead Until You See The Body ~~*~*~~  
  
General Sesshoumaru paced back in forth in his plush office inside the Pentagon. It had nearly been a year since he had been notified of Inuyasha's death and yet he was still unsettled about the matter. After returning from his inspection tour of the battle area where Inuyasha was supposed to have been killed, he had ordered an extensive search of the area. He hadn't cared whether or not they had found bones or whatever, he wanted proof that Inuyasha was dead. Burnt and twisted dog tags did not make someone dead. Especially not a demon. ~ Well, make that half-demon. ~ he thought sarcastically.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was still pursuing this, he hadn't really care about his half-brother that much. ~ I think it has to do with that girl, Kagome. ~ he mused, his mind drifting back to the scene with her six months ago.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"General, you have a call on line two." came his secretary's voice through the intercom. Reaching out he picked up the phone.  
  
"General Sesshoumaru speaking." he replied.  
  
"General, hi. . . This is Mrs. Higurashi, you remember Kagome's mother." came the sweet chirpy voice.  
  
"Yes, I remember. What can I do for you?" he asked, suppressing his annoyance with the woman. She only called every month to give him status reports on Kagome, and by now he easily recognized her irritating voice.  
  
"Well, Kagome is due to graduate from high school in two weeks and I wanted to invite you to her graduation. The family will be having a small get- together afterwards and we would love for you to come to both." Mrs. Higurashi babbled excitedly. "She has made such progress and I know that she would adore for you to be there."  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes, ~ How did I ever get involved with this family, oh yeah that idiot brother of mine. ~ he thought as he reached for his calendar. "What day will the graduation be?" he said as he flipped the calendar forward two weeks.  
  
"Oh, its on May 5 at 2:30 pm. So will you be able to make it?" she chattered quickly. He could almost visualize her bouncing all over the kitchen. He had seen it the very few times that he had been to their house. The woman acted as if she was on a permanent sugar high. Quickly scanning his schedule he found that it was free. Sighing heavily, he didn't have a plausible excuse for getting out of it.  
  
"Yes, I can be there." he said, wincing at the shriek that came echoing though the phone.  
  
"Mama, who are you screaming at." he heard in the background before the voice came onto the phone, "Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi can I help you?" the young girl's voice said gently over the excited shrieking in the background, which was beginning fade slightly.  
  
"Kagome, its Sesshoumaru. Your mother called to invite me to your graduation and it looks like I can make it." he replied blandly.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru. It's nice to hear from you, I am glad that you can come. It would be nice to have someone who is sane here that night." Kagome chuckled sadly. "I suppose we have taken enough of your valuable time up then, we will see you on the 5th. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he hung up the phone staring at it pensively before turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Two weeks passed quickly and Sesshoumaru found himself dressed again in full regalia sitting with the Higurashi family at Kagome's graduation. He was worried about Kagome the moment he saw her. The last time he had seen her had been four months ago, when he had returned to help her mother to get her to go back to school.  
  
Looking at her closely he frowned, even with the loose graduation gown she was wearing, he could tell that she had lost significant weight, and if from any indications, the dark patches under her eyes told him she wasn't sleeping well either.  
  
Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru sitting with her family, it wasn't hard to miss him with the uniform and the long silver hair. She tired to smile brightly at him, but she knew that it didn't reach her eyes. She sighed and turned back to the commencement ceremony, glad that it was almost over. Feeling a hand grip hers, she turned to smile wanly at Sango, who was seated next to her. Sango grinned back, nodding understandingly before releasing her hand to walk across the stage to get her diploma.  
  
Kagome followed and shook hands with the principle, who murmured words of congratulations and handed her the paper. She smiled back and walked off the stage to join the rest of her class. Watching as the others laughed and jumped up and down, congratulating each other, she slipped away from the group to join her family.  
  
"Kagome, I am so proud of you." Mrs. Higurashi chirped as she bounced excitedly around Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed, her mother was enough to wear out a healthy person, let alone someone still obviously grieving. Striding quickly over to Kagome, he took her hand in his and pulled her away from her family.  
  
"I am going to drive Kagome back to the shrine for the party. We will see you there later." he said, and turned pulling Kagome away from her startled family.  
  
"Thank you." came her soft whisper. Looking down, he saw her sadly smiling up at him, "I know that they mean well, but they just don't understand sometimes."  
  
He opened the door to his rental and let her seat herself before closing it and striding around to the other side to slide behind the driver's wheel. Starting the ignition, he turned to her "Is there anyplace you would like to go before I take you back to the shrine for the party." He watched as her eyes closed and her bottom lip trembled before she replied to him.  
  
"Yes, drive us over to the bus terminal, there is someplace I would like to show you."  
  
He nodded and started the car, driving carefully through the crowds of graduates and families. It only took a few minutes before they had arrived and he parked the car. Sliding around the front bumper, he opened her door and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and took his hand gratefully. During the drive she had shed the graduation gown and was dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeve tee shirt. She smiled up at him again as she released his hand and turned to walk around the building, going down the small dirt trail into the woods.  
  
He quickly slipped his jacket off and tossed it in the back seat, before following her. Reaching up, as he walked, he pulled and loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Looking around the area, it suddenly seemed familiar to him. When they emerged from the trees, next to a small pier at the end of the lake, abruptly it all made sense. This was the forest that he and Inuyasha had grown up in and where they had played as small children, when they still had like each other. His father and Inuyasha's mother would come here to watch the sunsets together. He was startled out of his revelry by Kagome's voice.  
  
"This is the last place we were together, before Inuyasha left for boot camp. I had wanted to walk him back to the bus, but he wouldn't let me. He said that he wanted to remember me with the moonlight shining in my eyes." her voice began to crack as she whispered softly.  
  
"Kagome, it is a special place that we all love. Inuyasha wanted to remember you that way. He loved you and you mustn't give up on life because he is gone." he said as he sat down next to her on the pier. Watching as she rocked back and forth, her tears spilling wildly down her checks, he sighed heavily, knowing that he had to help her. Reaching out he pulled her gently into his arms and let her once again cry against his shoulder, while stoking her hair softly.  
  
"Kagome, you must go on with your life. You cannot continue to do this to yourself. I am not telling you to forget him, but you must get on with living. You are hurting not only yourself, but his memory of you." he said rocking her gently.  
  
She looked up into his concerned face, thankful that he had come today. She wasn't sure if she could have faced it alone. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I understand, but it is just so hard."  
  
"Please try, Kagome." he said. "At least for Inuyasha, he wouldn't have wanted you to become like this."  
  
"I will try. I suppose we should get back for the party, before everyone wonders where I ran off to again." Kagome tried to tease, but the smile didn't reach her eyes again, they looked so forlorn.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head as he tried to get those sad eyes out of his head. Picking up the report on his desk he looked at it trying to decide if he wanted to call her and give her hope or let her try to continue on without him saying anything. Dropping the report back onto his desk, he reached for his jacket and keys, before storming out of his office.  
  
The report he had been looking at lay face up on his desk. A small picture of a young man with a long silver braid draped across his chest and a cheesy grin firmly in-place adorned the upper left hand corner of the report. Stamped across the report and one corner of the picture in large bold red ink were the following letters.  
  
M.I.A. (Missing In Action)  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Does this mean that he's still alive??? Oh, man. . .what's Kagome to do now. Well, let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	3. Hope Springs Eternal

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 3 - Hope Springs Eternal ~~*~*~~  
  
"Kagome, are going to stay in there all day and do nothing but study. Get out here, everyone's waiting for you!" yelled a voice from the living room of a small two-bedroom apartment. Kagome tried to ignore the voice and focus on the textbook in front of her.  
  
"Kagome! Quit ignoring me and get you butt out here now!" yelled the voice again. She sighed as she marked her page and laid the textbook down gently. She knew that if she didn't respond this time, Sango would literally drag her out of her room. She had protested Sango's idea of a birthday party, she hadn't felt like dealing with people, particularly the guys, trying to get her attention. She would have rather that she and Sango had a quiet dinner and that was all.  
  
She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dark blue skirt before heading for the door. As her hand reached out to open it, it sprang forward and smacked into her quickly upraised palm.  
  
"Kago. . .Oh, you're coming. Well, finally. Everyone had been patiently waiting for the birthday girl to show herself." Sango said enthusiastically.  
  
"Sango, I really wish you hadn't gone to all this trouble. You know that I really would have rather had a small quiet celebration by myself." Kagome said in a low, troubled voice.  
  
"Kagome, you have to quit living in the past and get on with your life. It has been almost 18 months since Inuyasha died. You cannot continue to immerse yourself in your studies and ignore life going on around you. I watched you do it in high school, but I am not going to let you continue to do it in college. Now, let's party." Sango said as she took Kagome by the arm and led her out into the crowded living room, before releasing her to bounce across the room.  
  
Kagome shook her head in exasperation, she loved Sango but wasn't sure if she really understood the true depths of her grief. Just thinking about Inuyasha almost made her cry again, but steeling herself she was determined to endure tonight. Walking through the crowded room, accepting congratulations from those she passed, as she stepped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to extract a bottle of juice.  
  
Closing the door, she turned to go back into the living room, when suddenly she collided with a large warm body. Her hands came up automatically to steady herself and came into contact with a male chest. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of deep purple eyes.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said as she took a quick step back from the stranger.  
  
"Oh, no, I am the one who should be apologizing." came his deep voice, "My name is Miroku." he said as he execute a small graceful bow and extended a hand out to her.  
  
"My name is Kagome." she said as she took his outstretched hand.  
  
"Ah, the birthday girl. It is my eternal pleasure at making you acquaintance." he said as he drew her hand to his lips to kiss the back softly. She blushed at the Old World charm of the man and before she realized what he was doing, he had pulled her back into the living room and down onto the sofa.  
  
"Uhm Miroku, what are you doing?" she said as she reached up and plucked his arm off of her shoulder and scooted away from him.  
  
"Why I was just trying to make you comfortable, my dear. I have a question for you." he said as he slid closer to her and took her hand in his again, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Ah. . .Yes. . .What is it?" she stammered as she tried to extract her hand from his grip.  
  
"Would you please bear my child?" he asked seriously. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped before she jumped quickly up off the couch and directly into Sango.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I see you have met the pervert." Sango said as she slapped Miroku upside of the head. His hand had been sliding up her leg towards her backside. "Don't take him seriously, he asks that question to every woman he meets. He actually is nice, if you get past the groping part."  
  
"Hey, I don't grope everyone I meet." Miroku whined as he rubbed the side of his head. Sango had a hell of a slap.  
  
"Uh huh, and that wasn't your hand I just felt a minute ago." Sango said as she dropped down onto the couch next to him and pulled Kagome back down next to her.  
  
"Hey, babe. You know that you are the only one that I love." he said, taking her hand in his and holding it to his cheek. Kagome would have laughed at the distressed expression on his face, except that the sweet scene went straight to her heart and caused it to ache fiercely.  
  
Clutching her chest, she quickly stood up and bolted out the front door, ignoring Sango's cries. She blindly ran from the apartment building and down through the courtyard. She ran until her breath was spent and collapsed beneath a large elm tree next to a small pond. Crying she curled up tightly, trying to ignore the blinding pain radiating from her heart. She cried herself into an exhausted sleep.  
  
~*~ Dreamscape ~*~  
  
Kagome was running though a densely wooded forest. The trees seemed to close in on her, trapping her, not allowing her to breathe. Trying to push through the foliage she became ensnared, the limbs of the trees dragging her into the darkness. She screamed and fought, crying for help.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light and a loud yell echoed around her. The trees that where holding her where quickly demolished and she fell forward. She would have struck the ground but for a pair of arms that encircled her body and picked her up. Strong arms cradled her body gently and carried her into a small clearing, before setting her down.  
  
Moonlight streamed down through the treetops, casting a bright silver light around the clearing. Looking up, she was mesmerized by the piercing gold eyes that looked lovingly back down at her. Her hand trembled as she reached out to touch the face in front of her, praying it was real. His skin was so warm against her fingertips and his clawed hand came up to cover hers as he leaned into her touch.  
  
"Inuyasha." she cried, her voice filled with pain and incredulity, "Why did you leave me alone?"  
  
His eyes looked sad, as he smiled softly down at her.  
  
"But I didn't leave you alone, Kagome. I am still alive and will return to you. I promised that I would always be with you, didn't I." his voice whispered, carried by the wind to wrap warmly about her body. She felt his love glow through her and knew that he wouldn't lie to her.  
  
"Don't give up on me Kagome. I will return to you soon. I love you, my dearest." he said, as his form began to become hazy and turned to mist before her eyes.  
  
"No." she screamed. "Don't leave me again, Inuyasha. Please come back." She thrashed as she felt something holding her back, not allowing her to chase after him.  
  
"Come back. I love you, Inuyasha." her screams echoed through the dark night.  
  
~*~ End Dreamscape ~*~  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Kagome!" Sango yelled as she slapped the screaming girl across the face sharply.  
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes flew open. She stared up at Sango and Miroku, who were kneeling, next to her, concerned expressions mirrored on their faces. She launched herself into Sango's arms sobbing hysterically.  
  
"He's alive Sango, I know it. He came to me in my dream and told me. He has to be alive." she babbled hysterically.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said, pushing her back away from her and shaking her shoulders hard. "Don't do this to yourself. He's dead Kagome. You have to realize that."  
  
"No, Sango, he's not. I just know that he is alive." Kagome chanted, her eyes looking off into the distance. "I just know that he is." she whispered softly, before falling heavily into Sango's arms unconscious.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Ok, is she just hallucinating or it is real? Only time will tell. Let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	4. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 4 - Truth Revealed ~~*~*~~  
  
It had been three months since the night of her birthday and still the dream replayed in her head every night. She had finally decided that it was time to take some action. Looking down, she straightened the visitor's pass that hung from her jacket pocket, before looking back up at the young uniformed soldier, sitting behind the desk in front of her, who was hanging up the phone.  
  
"The General can see you now, Miss Higurashi." The young man said with a commiserating smile across his face, she just looked so anxious.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she walked past him and opened the door to the office behind him.  
  
"Kagome, it is wonderful to see you. To what do I owe the honor of this visit." General Sesshoumaru said as she entered, standing to stride across the office to take her hands in his.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." she said as she looked up into his golden eyes, "I came here to talk about Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back from her abruptly and turned, walking over to his office window and looking out over the courtyard. "What do you want to know?" he asked, his voice gruff.  
  
"He's not dead, is he." she blurted out, knowing that she couldn't tap- dance around the subject with him.  
  
He sighed, running his hand over his face before turning back around. Looking down at her before walking back over to his desk, he pulled out a large manila folder and held it out to her. Her hand trembled as she reached out and took the folder from him. Her knees shaking, she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk before opening the file. A sharp cry and the folder went sliding off her lap to spill onto the floor, her hands cradling her face. Racking sobs could be heard from behind her hands and he stepped quietly across the office to kneel by her side.  
  
"Kagome. . .Kagome, look at me." his voice intruded upon her emotions. "I have done everything in my power to find him, but it has been hopeless. It has been almost two years and still nothing. You have to stop this and start living your life again."  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for everything that you have done. I just can't let myself believe that he could be dead. Until the day they bring his body home, I will always believe that he is alive somewhere." she cried hoarsely, before standing up and looking defiantly into his eyes. Those eyes that reminded her so much of Inuyasha. "I must be going now. I have finals next week and should get back to study."  
  
Turning she picked up her bag and prepared to leave the office, but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, if I find anything out, I will let you know immediately." he whispered softly behind her. Not turning, she nodded before opening the door and leaving quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in his doorway watching as she followed a young soldier out and down the hallway. Sighing heavily he turned to see his secretary looking up at him amusedly, before he barked, "Get me Colonel Kouga on phone." and turned to go back into his office.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
"Kagome? . . . Kagome? Hello, anyone home in there?" Sango called as she waved a hand in front of Kagome's distracted face. Blinking quickly, Kagome turned to look blearily up at her best friend, who has leaning on her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I must have fallen asleep. Has Miroku arrived yet?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers through her already tousled hair.  
  
"Yes, he has. You don't have to go out with us, if you don't want to." she said as she looked down into Kagome's face. Ever since she had returned from her trip to Washington DC, she had slowly been getting thinner and paler again. Whatever General Sesshoumaru had told her must not have been good. She and Miroku had convinced Kagome that she needed a break from the books and to get out away from the apartment. The only time she ever left the apartment now days was when she went to school. Sango had ended up doing all of the shopping for the household.  
  
"No, I promised you, I would go. Can you give me a minute to freshen up?" Kagome said as she stood up from her desk. A sad smile gracing her lips as she shooed Sango out of her room. Closing the door gently, she turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark pants and a light colored blouse. Changing quickly, she stood in front of her vanity and ran a brush through her disheveled hair.  
  
Sighing she looked at her reflection in the mirror, even with makeup there was no way she was going to cover up the dark patches under her eyes. ~ Well, this is as good as it gets. ~ she thought.  
  
Turning to leave the room, her eye caught a small picture frame next to her bed. Unconsciously, she walked over and picked up the small picture, running her fingers lovingly over the face there. The pain was still in her heart, but she still held onto the hope that some day he'd return to her, that he wasn't really dead, only missing. With a soft smile, she pressed her fingers to her lips before touching his picture gently. Putting the picture back down next to her bed, she turned and walked out of her room to join Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Are we ready to go, or are you two going to continue what you are doing?" Kagome giggled softly as she interrupted the two, who where locked in a passionate embrace on the couch. She laughed softly again the two jumped apart and looked up at her embarrassed. She could not help herself and burst out into a full hearty chuckle.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked shocked for a few seconds, before joining her in the laughter. Kagome hadn't laughed in almost two years, and Sango was glad that she seemed to begin to live her life again.  
  
"Yes, we are ready to go." Sango said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and grinned happily at Kagome. Bouncing across the room she took the girl by her arms and pulled her towards the door. Arm and arm, they snagged Miroku on the way out.  
  
Moments after the door had closed and they had left the building the phone rang in their apartment. The answering machine kicked in and a deep husky voice left his message.  
  
'Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. I just wanted to let you know that they have found him. He will be arriving next week at Andrews AFB in DC. Call me and I will get you there.'  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: They found him! Oh my, this is wonderful news. Let me know, what do you think.  
  
Thanks for reading ~DBZ Vegeta 


	5. The Lost is Found

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 5 - The Lost Is Found ~~*~*~~  
  
"What do you mean that Sesshoumaru doesn't know if he is dead or alive!" yelled Sango, as Kagome hung up the phone. Kagome's face was a deathly white and her pale fingers shook, almost dropping the receiver onto the cradle. Sango, taking one look at the stunned girl, stopped her tirade and led her over to the couch. Miroku, who was still there hovering in the background, turned quickly and bolted into the kitchen.  
  
As Sango gently rubbed Kagome's cold fingers, Miroku came tearing out of the kitchen, a small glass in his hand and a flask in the other. Pouring a small amount into the glass, he held it to Kagome's lips coaxing her to drink.  
  
Kagome sputtered as the liquid burned a path down her throat. Eyes watering from the burning, she blinked heavily up at the two in front of her.  
  
"Thanks guys. I needed that." she said hoarsely.  
  
"All right Kagome, why don't you tell us what Sesshoumaru said." Miroku said gently as he sat down next to the two girls on the couch.  
  
"He said that a squad had found Inuyasha and was bringing him home. Sesshoumaru has had everyone going into battle to keep a lookout for his body, alive or dead. The message that was transmitted back was half garbled and the only part that came through was that they had found him." Kagome said quietly as tears streamed heavily down her face.  
  
"When did he say that the plane was due to arrive?" Sango asked, her voice husky with emotion.  
  
"It will arrive at Andrews AFB next Friday. Sesshoumaru told me to come to his office on Thursday so that he could get the necessary paperwork for me to meet the plane." Kagome's voice echoed tiredly in her head. She felt as if she had been hit by a train, her body aching all over.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, but I am really tired." she whispered, as she tried to stand, her legs giving out from under her. Miroku caught her as she fell and swept her up into his arms.  
  
"Hold on Kagome, I will put you in bed." he said compassionately, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, I'll be all right." she whispered, as he carried her across the room and down the hall. Sango darted in front of them and into Kagome's room, where she pulled back the covers on her bed. Laying her down gently, Miroku reached for the covers and pulled them up about her shoulders.  
  
"Get some sleep Kagome. We'll get all the arrangements made for us to be in DC by Thursday." he said as he bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead. She was already almost asleep before he and Sango made it to the door. Standing in the doorway, their arms wrapped about each other's waist, they looked hopeful at the sleeping young woman, praying that everything would turn out all right.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
The next week passed in a blur of classes and arrangements. Miroku, true to his word, had arranged for the three of them to drive to DC on Wednesday. He had even gotten a hold of Sesshoumaru for help with lodging and passes for all of them into the Pentagon. He and Sango had discussed the situation after they had put Kagome to bed that night and decided that they would go with her for support. Just in case it was a coffin that came off the plane and not a live Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready! Miroku is waiting in the car." yelled Sango from the front door of the apartment, he foot tapping nervously up and down.  
  
"Sorry Sango, I almost forgot Inuyasha's picture." Kagome said as she hurried into the living room with a small bag in her hands. She smiled wanly at Sango's impatient actions. "Thank you for coming with me. You now that you both didn't have to do this."  
  
Sango moved across the room to put her arms around Kagome's shoulder as she drew her toward the door. "You know that we wouldn't let you down in this, besides I want to meet this infamous Inuyasha that has you all tied up in knots." she giggled at the sour expression on Kagome's face before she pushed open the outer door and they stepped into the bright summer day.  
  
"About time you two, I almost got a ticket for being double parked." shouted Miroku as he popped his head out the car window. "Let's go." An aggrieved expression flittering across his already aggravated face.  
  
Sango and Kagome both looked at each other before they both broke out into booming laughter. Clutching her stomach, Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Miroku you crack me up sometimes."  
  
"At you service my lady, now would you both get your asses in the car so we can go." he grinned through his rough tone. They both continued to giggle as they slid into the car.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in the waiting room to Sesshoumaru's office. The young soldier, that had been there the last time, sitting behind the desk looked up and smiled warmly at her and turned to quirk an eyebrow at the two others, who were sitting quietly watching Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, he should be here soon, please sit down. Your gonna wear a rut in the floor." Sango sighed in exasperation.  
  
"He was supposed to be here an hour ago, what is keeping him." Kagome said as she whipped around to confront the soldier behind the desk.  
  
"I am sorry ma'am, but the General is in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs and it seems to have run late. He knows that you are coming today and will be back as soon as the meeting is over." the young man reassured her.  
  
"Ohhh, darn it." she whuffed heavily as she plopped down into her chair.  
  
"Kagome, it's all right. I'm sure that he'll be here soon." Sango said as she reached over and took Kagome's hand. "In fact, look whose here now." she said as a tall man, with long silver hair strode quickly into the office.  
  
"Kagome, I am sorry that I was late meeting you. Would you and your friends please join me?" Sesshoumaru said, as he ran a tired hand through his hair, before gesturing then to proceed him into his office. Turning to the soldier at the desk, "Please have my car brought around."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He turned and entered his office, closing the door behind him before walking over to his desk. Picking up a large folder, he turned to the trio in front of him. "I have your passes here to get onto Andrews. I have asked that Colonel Kouga met you at the front gate and escort you personally to the disembarkure area. The plane is suppose to land at 1430 hours tomorrow." he said as he handed the folder to Miroku, who was standing closest to him.  
  
"Aren't you going to be there tomorrow, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, I will be there. But I have a meeting earlier that day on base and will have to meet you at the terminal. Never fear, my dear, I'll be there to find out." he said as he reached out and plucked his overcoat off of the rack behind his desk. "Come, it is past time that you get to your hotel and me off to home."  
  
Leading them back out, he nodded to the young man behind the desk before striding out into the hallway. The group walked down the quiet hallways, each in their own thoughts. Soon they were out front, where another soldier snapped to attention and briskly saluted Sesshoumaru, before handing him the keys to the car parked at the curb. Saluting in return, he turned to look at the trio behind him.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow afternoon then." he said, as he looked down at Kagome. Seeing the forlorn look on her face, he reached out and gently pulled her into his embrace. "Cheer up, dear. Tomorrow it will be all over and we will finally have our answers." Kissing her on the forehead, he looked meaningfully at her friends, who in return understood his silent message.  
  
"Good night Sesshoumaru. We will see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she tried to smile up at him. He chucked her lightly under the chin, before climbing into his car and driving away.  
  
"Come on ladies, let's get to the hotel and get a good night's rest." Miroku said as he slid his arms through both of theirs and pulled them off in the direction of their car.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Tomorrow is the big day, the day we find out is Inuyasha alive. Stay tuned for the results. The next chapter is the last.  
  
Remember Reviews + You = My Inspiration and Your Chapter Updates.  
  
Thanks for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta 


	6. When the Soldier's Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever be talented enough to ever own something as wonderful as Inuyasha and crew.  
  
Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Chapter 6 - When the Soldier's Coming Home ~~*~*~~  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in front of the window, that overlooked the tarmac were the plane, that was supposed to be carrying Inuyasha, was to park. Sango and Miroku sat with Colonel Kouga, who looked serious as he studied the young woman. Her nervousness was obvious, from what General Sesshoumaru had briefed him, this young woman had been waiting for Sergeant Inuyasha return for over two years. He had first been reported as killed in action and then, with extensive searches and information, his condition had been listed as missing in action.  
  
That had been when General Sesshoumaru had called him into action. Colonel Kouga's team was known for their abilities for finding the truth behind those missing in action, and it was his handpicked team that had found Inuyasha. Though, he was annoyed that they had been unable to transmit whether or not the man was alive or dead. He planned on having a serious talk with his team leader after they arrived today.  
  
His musing was interrupted by the clicking sound of someone walking across the tile behind them. Turning, he saw General Sesshoumaru approaching them, standing quickly he nodded as he walked past him towards the young woman staring out the window.  
  
"Kagome." he said quietly. She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled weakly. "Its almost time, would you like to go down and wait near the door."  
  
She nodded, unable to voice her desire. It was like all of the words that she wanted to speak were suddenly stuck deep in her throat. Tears welled up and she swiped quickly at them. Seeing him smile encouragingly, she turned and saw her friend smiling back at her. Steeling herself, she straightened her shoulders and followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
As they approached the glass door, the roar of plane engines could be heard from outside. She began to shake, stumbling slightly as she leaned heavily against the wall. Her breath came in short gasps and her vision began to blacken around the edges.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Sango and Miroku as they rushed to support her. She held a hand up to halt their forward press, shaking her head to clear it.  
  
"I'm alright. I just need a minute." she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. In a few moments she would know, was he alive or dead. Steadying herself, she pushed off the wall and stiffened her shoulders, holding her head high. She was going to get through this. "How much longer till we can go out?" she asked Colonel Kouga, who was standing by the door looking out.  
  
"Just a couple of minutes. The ground crew has arrived and the plane is being shut down as we speak." Kouga said, his admiration of this strong young woman growing by the moment. He had thought she was going to pass out there for a moment, but she had pulled it together and was resolute in completing her mission.  
  
"We can go now." he said as he saw the signal from one of the ground crew. Opening the door he led the small group out to the jeep parked next to the terminal. It was a tight fit, but all five managed to fit, before Kouga drove across the tarmac to the plane.  
  
Kagome watched, as people began to exit the plane and her heart jumped up into her throat. She was barely aware that Kouga had stopped next to the plane, and that that the others had exited the jeep. Her eyes were glued to the crowd of people pouring from the rear of the plane.  
  
~ So many, I can't see him. ~ she though hysterically, suddenly worried that he wouldn't be walking off the plane. She scanned the crowd anxiously, as they walked around the jeep, looking for that familiar head of silver hair.  
  
Then, as if the sun had risen casting a beautiful light across the land, the crowd parted and there less than ten feet away stood a sight that brought tears to her eyes. Frozen, they stared into each other eyes, blue clashing emotionally with gold. As if broken from the spell, simultaneously they bolted for each other and strong arms came up to lift her high and his lips covered hers in a passionate longing kiss.  
  
Breaking away from him, she looked up into her beloved's face, one hand coming up to rest up on his cheek. His came up to brush away tears that streamed down from her face.  
  
"I'm home, my love. Never to leave you again." Inuyasha said as he once again bent to take her lips again.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Author sniffling, Kleenex in hand. God, I love happy endings. I hope that you enjoyed this sequel and feel as happy as I do. Please let me know what you thought of my story.  
  
Okay, I have a survey for everyone. . .do you want an epilogue or another sequel?? Let me know.  
  
Thank you for reading ~ DBZ Vegeta  
  
~~*~*~~ 


	7. Authori's Comments

Living In A Moment  
  
~~*~*~~ Author Comments ~~*~*~~  
  
I would like to take the time to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story. I am glad that you enjoyed it and my original story Travelin' Soldier. In today's world we have to realize that happy endings can come true, no mater what the situation. . .yet again there will always be those who will never return to us in the end. So again, thank you to all who read and who reviewed. I appreciate your support.  
  
~**~  
  
Well, the tallies are in and with a drum roll . . . . . .  
  
The results show that the majority of you want a SEQUEL to Living In A Moment. So your wish will come true, I will write a Sequel to this Sequel.  
  
But as before with this story I will not be posting it until it is complete, that way I can concentrate on the other stories that I currently have going, but never fear I shouldn't take too long, I will say about a month to complete the story.  
  
I already have a name for it. It will be called "From Beneath The Ashes". I already have the first chapter complete and will be working on the rest soon.  
  
But I would like some feedback from you, the reader. . .What would you like to see here?  
  
I know that I will be putting in about Inuyasha's capture, but what else would you like. Let me know by either leaving a feedback or email me.  
  
Please stay tuned to my bio page as I will update the progress on the story as I work through it. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to contact me.  
  
Thank you for your continued support of my writing and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
~DBZ Vegeta 


End file.
